The present invention concerns a device for releasing the opening of the doors of rail vehicles reaching given stopping positions on platforms of railway stations.
It is known that a large portion of the operating time of rail vehicles, especially subways and streetcars, is lost in stopping at stations and mainly in the exiting and boarding of passengers, who often interfere with each other, so the amount of time required for this process is greater than the time that should actually be necessary. In order to shorten this time, it is known (from Offenlegungsschrift (OLS) U.S. Pat. No. 2,645,352) that signs marking the points of boarding and exit can be provided on the cars of the trains and along the platforms in the stations. However, the desired channeling of the streams of passengers can be implemented only if the doors of the cars can be positioned in the stations with an accuracy of a few decimeters.
British patent A 2,025,103 discloses a door control for railway cars, where the doors can be opened only when these railway cars have in fact stopped and when the front end of the train as well as the rear end of the train are in the train station. No measures for high-precision spot braking are disclosed in that patent application.